


Furious Exiles : Two

by Kaoz



Series: Furious Exiles [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoz/pseuds/Kaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw her and asked for a date but trouble always comes with such pretty packaging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furious Exiles : Two

**Author's Note:**

> I Know I'm Bad News

** Furious Exiles : Two **

** I Know I'm Bad News **

 

She's home on leave. Letty comes home, putting up with more recriminations about the choices she's been making. But she's 18 and they can’t make her do anything she doesn’t want to.

_‘Not that they could before.’_

“Y tu?” Galena flicks a finger at Letty’s crossed arms. “Standing out here isn't going to make them stop nagging you.” She hates this is part of her homecoming but it seems to have gotten worse during her absence the past 3years.

“NO thanks to you.” Letty snipes right back. “You had to make Capt.” She snorts. “If they knew _why_ you like to go fast….”

“Mitotera.” Galena smiles and casts a quick glance around to make sure they're alone. “So…?”

“You forget how to make a sentence, Lena?” Letty smirks because she knows what her sister doesn’t want to ask out loud.

“Fine. Are they going to be out tonight?” she really wants to get out of the house.”

Letty shrugs a shoulder and shifts along the porch railing. “Maybe.”

“Me vas hacer rogar?” Lena laughs. “Please, Letty? With a cherry on top?”

That gets Letty laughing and she grabs her sister’s arm. “Come on, before they figure out you're gone and they blame me.”

Galena doesn’t miss the anger coloring her words though she smiles. Once in Letty's car Lena asks though maybe it would have been best not to bring up the subject.

“They said you moved out.”

“Yeah. So?” Letty gets defensive and this is a side Lena knows well.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Letty?” she frowns. “I'm not judging you nor have I ever said anything- at least I hope not- that would make you think I'm siding with them.”

“You left.” It’s as simple as that.

“So you're mad at me because I enlisted?” Lena’s surprised. “Letty, you never said anything. You knew I wanted to go…”

“So you went.” She shrugs. “Whatever.” She looks her sister over once more and there's a big difference. “You got out- away from them.”

“I didn’t leave you behind, Letty. You never wanted the same things I did. And honestly, dude you’d be fighting them.” She shakes her head picturing the disaster Letty would make of the whole thing.

“Are you going to spend the rest of your time here talking my ear off?” Letty frowns. “Because you can get out now…”

“Whoa,” Lena holds her hands up. “We went from skipping out on our parents to you're threatening to make me walk my ass home? What the hell, Letty?”

“I'm happy.” Letty snaps.

“Great.” Lena replies. “Yeah, this is my happy face. You say you're happy then great. Be happy!” she huffs and the silence last about 10seconds. “Bitching at me doesn’t seem like you're ‘happy’.”

“What can I say,” Letty rolls her eyes. “You bring out my inner bitch.”

They both laugh. They can’t help it and by the time they reach the assembled crowd of racers it’s like they’ve never been apart.

They walk through the crowd and Letty spots Dom easily. He's the bald dude surrounded by skanks.

Lena sighs and follows on Letty's heels as she makes for Dom. The skanks scatter with a single look from Letty.

“Whoa.” Lena doesn’t know if she should be concerned or just laugh at the fear her little sister seems to wield around.

“Heard you were coming home.” Dom says by way of greeting. He pulls her into his side with Letty and it’s a bear hug.

“What’s with bailing on my homecoming party?” Lena scowls at him playfully. “All that food… you could've helped put it all away. You've gotten bigger.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Dom laughs.

“My little sister has better taste than that.” Lena smirks. “She’d either put you on a diet or drop you. Bad for our image you know?”

Letty chuckles and warns him to keep the skanks at a distance. She grabs Lena’s hand and walks off.

“Who was that?”

Dom glances over his shoulder and spots Han. He laughs shaking his head. “You better stay away from her.”

“What’s her name?” Han leans on the car and watches the crowd move.

“Alright. I warned you.” Dom shrugs still chuckling. “Galena Ortíz. Letty’s older sister.”

Han arches an eyebrow, his eyes locked with Dom's. “Letty’s got a sister?”

“Lena.” He nods.

“Where’s she been?” Han takes the cigarette and flicks it to the ground. “Letty hasn’t mentioned her.”

“You been talking to my girl?” Dom questions with a little bit of a hard edge to his voice. Han ignores it, he shrugs. “She’s been flying jets.”

That piques Han’s curiosity even more.

“She's not staying long.” Dom pushes off the car. “You don’t have a lot of time…” he smirks and heads off into the crowd.

“Better get moving then.” Han walks into the crowd.

The racers switch out twice before the call to break sends them all scattering. Letty scans the crowd for Dom's car even as she pulls into the mayhem with Lena securely buckled into the passenger seat.

“He’ll be fine.” Lena assures as Letty slips in between two cars and swerves into the street. “Right?”

“Yeah.” Letty nods but deep down she worries he's going to get caught. He's only been home a little while and going back isn't in his plans. “We’ll head home.”

Lena snorts. “Yours or Mom and Dad's?”

“You wanna walk?” Letty threatens.

“Watch your speed, lead foot.” Lena points out because she knows Letty’s moods almost as well as her own. “You're not going to see him from a jail cell.”

“Shut up.” Letty grumbles but that’s exactly what she worries about. Dom already told her he's not going back and that scares her.

The speed past their parents’ house where the party is still going. Letty pulls into the driveway and stops behind Dom's car. But she's not happy with that and runs into the house looking for him. Lena lets her go and climbs out of the car looking at the house. It’s got a party going on as well and by the looks of the girls climbing up the front stairs it seems the boys are in for a real treat.

“Yegh, I've seen enough pigs.” She’d rather go home and hear her parents scold her for taking off without telling them. She hopes they won’t start raggin on Letty. Again.

“Can I give you a ride?”

Lena stops on the sidewalk eyeing the guy still sitting in his car watching her. She looks around but its just her outside.

“Thanks. I’ll walk.” So she does but he doesn’t seem to take the hint. He parks and his footsteps quickly catch up with hers.

“Can I walk you?”

Lena stops in the middle of the street again. She's never been afraid to fight but she didn’t always go looking for it like Letty. Still, she can hold her own – more so now thanks to her training. She kinda likes it as much as flying. “Guess you could kidnap me as easily on foot.”

Han blinks, not sure how to react but he walks beside her. She doesn’t look too much like Letty- except for the dark hair and the slight curl. Her style is different as well, not so tough-

“Hey,” Lena turns to him stopping again. “Eyes up here.”

“I wasn’t…”

“Looking at my ass?” Lena arches an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“Huh?” Han knows this has to be a trick question.

“You weren’t checking out my ass?” Lena pushes, she's wondering what he's going to come up with; a denial in which case she's just going to send him away. Or he could surprise her and –

“I wasn’t but it is a nice ass.” Han states. She's quiet then she smiles but he's still not sure he's out of the woods.

“I do have a nice ass.” She starts walking again. “Who are you?”

“Han Seoul-Oh.” He walks beside her and draws another cigarette from his pocket. He gets the lighter when she plucks the cigarette from him mouth and she's frowning at him.

“This is going to kill you.” She drops it on the ground and rips up under her boot. “And I don’t want to be inhaling that poison. But if you want to smoke feel free to walk that way.” She points behind them and waits a second before she starts off once more.

“What else don’t you like?” Han asks matching her stride.

“Liars, cheaters, onions, bustle sprouts.” She makes a face. “Those are gross no matter how much cheese they get drowned in.”

The music reaches them first and Lena slows her steps. “I've seen you before. I think.”

Han nods. “With Dom. You're Letty's sister.”

“Galena.” She holds out her hand and likes the firm grip of his. “You're welcome to come inside. My parents have a buffet set out, if you're hungry. I think there might be something besides beans and rice left.”

Han hesitates, his eyes skipping to the house and the people he can see stumbling onto the sidewalk.

“Why don’t you go out with me?” he smiles. “Tomorrow.”

Letty laughs when Lena tells her about the ‘date’.

“But you said yes.” Letty repeats and laughs again.

“Cayate,” Lena grumbles. “No le veo el chiste.” Because it’s not funny.

“Are you intruding him to Mom and Dad?” Letty wonders still grinning. “Because I want to be there for that.”

“I'm not an idiot.” Lena scoffs. “The last thing I want is to start a fight. Mom and Dad don’t have to know. I am 20 you know.”

“Like they care.” Letty scoffs. “What did they say about last night?”

Galena would rather not repeat the ‘conversation’ with her parents that morning.

“Yeah, I knew it.” Letty snorts. “There’s an extra room at Dom's. You don’t have to stay with them.”

“Is the invitation from Dom and you or just you?” Lena stops just outside the sandwich shack. “Because I don’t think I want to hear what goes on behind that closed door of his while you're in there.” She shudders. “Poor Mia.”

“Shut up.” Letty shoves her towards the shack where Mia is at the counter reading.

“Hi.” She perks up when they walk in. Letty heads straight to the back where Dom is in his ‘office’. “You hungry?”

“A little but I'm not eating yet.” Lena sits down. “What are you reading?”

“School.” She shrugs and puts it aside. “So, where have you been? I've gotten the post cards but they don’t say much.”

“All over.” Lena grins. “I put up with the work and the orders but it’s worth it to get in my fighter. I'm heading back to Japan in a few days.”

“You're still a speed freak then.” Mia laughs.

“That’s not going to change.” Lena assures.

“So what’s the plan for after?”

“If I don’t re-enlist…” Lena shrugs. “I'm not sure yet. I definitely want to go to Tokyo, live there for a little bit and then … who knows. Enlist or start up a business.” She shrugs.

“So, wait. You're not coming back?” Mia deflates. Having another girl around – especially Galena- would be great. Letty's always busy with the cars or with Dom or racing.

“It’s not forever, Mia.” Lena assures. “I just want to see more of the world. Spend a couple of years traveling before I settle down.”

“She's got a hot date.” Letty calls coming towards them with Dom right behind her.

“A date?” Mia grins. “Who with?”

“Han.” Dom smirks.

“Who?” Mia’s gaze bounces from one face to another.

“Are you taking him to meet Mom and Dad?” Letty's practically daring her to knowing the reaction that’s going to get.

“It’s a date, chill out.” Lena rolls her eyes. “I told them before. I'm not taking any boyfriends to the house ever. Not until I find one to marry.”

“So, wait.” Dom grins. “Han’s your boyfriend?”

“Jeez,” Letty laughs. “That was fast. I thought he just asked you out last night.”

“He's not my boyfriend.” Lena scowls. “Quit exaggerating things.”

“Well, I don’t know.” Mia chimes in. “What if this is it, Lenny? Han could be ‘the one’.”

“Yeah, you're all so damn funny.” Lena sighs. She’ll let them have their fun because nothing she says is going to make the teasing stop. But she cant hide her own smile through it. “I really missed all of you.”

“Oh, no.” Dom shakes his head. “She's going to want to start hugging everyone.” He ducks the book Lena snatches from Mia.

Its later in the afternoon when Han pulls up to Dom's house and walks to the garage where he finds Letty arguing about the timing. He figures Dom is the cause so he's surprised to hear a second female voice.

“Como chingas.” Lena growls. “Que ya te dije-.”

“It’s a car engine, Galena.” Letty retorts. “This isn't one of your jets.”

“I know what I'm doing, Letty! Quit bitching and try it, damn it.” She rolls out from under the car as Letty turns its over.

Han watches them from the doorway. The sisters still arguing though he can hear the improvement.

“You spying on the girls?” Dom nudges his arm grinning. “Don’t let them catch you.” He chuckles. “Lenny! Your not-boyfriend’s here!”

“I'm gonna hurt your boyfriend, Letty.” She warns tossing the rag she used to wipe her grease stained hands. “Toma.” She plants both hands on Dom’s chest and rubs down on the white t-shirt. “Now that’s funny.” She grins and skips past him. “This feels like I'm home.” She calls back, laughing.

“She ruined my shirt!” Dom scowls. “You're buying me a new shirt, Galena!” but all he gets is more laughter.

“Shouldn’t have goaded her.” Letty grins watching him pluck at the greasy hand prints her sister left on him.

“So its ok if your sister puts her hands on me?” Dom questions. Letty jumps out of the car and strides across the garage towards him.

“She's not trying to get you in the sack.”

“Are you?” Dom teases.

The next few days are filled with cars, illegal street races and avoiding going home. Galena wants to put off the yelling her Mom is sure to start in and Han is a great distraction. He's let her drive his car a few times but its when he tries to teach her some skills that he's surprised by how quick she is to pick them up.

“I'm a girl.” Galena replies to his surprise. “Not Stupid.”

When she asks where he lives Han shows her. It’s a small apartment with the bare essentials. He doesn’t really need more than a bed, couch, TV and some dishes. Galena’s surprised that its clean.

“Aren't guys supposed to be messy by nature?” she wonders out loud and gets a laugh from Han.

“I can clean.”

There's other things Han can do and Lena’s been careful not to get carried away but holding out only last so long.

They're careful-play it safe- and she never makes it home to bed.

He drives her back to Dom's place the next afternoon where she's quick to run up and find Letty.

“She's just as tough as Letty.” Dom warns. He's older than both girls and though Galena has always been the more level headed of the two he still feels responsible for Lena.

“Galena’s sweet.” Han states and he's got that dreamy look in his eyes.

Dom just shakes his head. “Sure, so is Letty. Until you piss her off.” He walks past to drop the trash bag and turns to Han once again. “This is the part where I say you better not hurt her or I’ll break you in half.” Dom smiles. “But she's likely to do that all by herself. So… don’t screw up.” He pats Han’s shoulder and walks into his garage.

Two days later Dom find Han parked in his driveway. A closer look into the car and there they both are.

He taps on the window averting his eyes because he doesn’t want to see more of Letty’s sister than he's already seen. “Yo, get up.”

Han shifts and the window rols down a crack. “Time?”

“You better get her home.” Dom warns. “Her Dad owns a shotgun.” He smirks, chuckling as he walks back into the house. He doesn’t find it as funny when he remembers their parents hadn't cared enough about Letty to come and order her home. Their Dad didn’t bother showing up to threaten Dom with that shot gun he mentioned.

“I have to go.” Lena sighs, her eyes locked on the wall across from Han's bed.

“How long?” he wonders. His fingers skimming over her the warm skin of her arm.

“Less than a year.” Lena sighs. Right now that seems like a lifetime. “I should go home.”

Neither of them make any move to get out of bed.

There's a goodbye dinner and this time its just a small family gathering. Letty’s there. Without Dom and Galena wonders how long their parents are going to keep it up. Its been two years and they’ve been inseparable.

“Who’s coming?” Letty mutters when the door chimes and their Mom gets up to answer it.

“The guys.”

“What!?” Letty scowls and then its time to hear what their Mother is saying. “Shit.”

“Krap.” Lena agrees and follows Letty to the front door.

“Que se largen!” Mom yells and her anger turns on Letty. “Diles, Leticia! Out!!”

“We’re leaving.” Letty glares shoving past the little knot at the front door to grab Dom's hand.

“Wait a minute!” Lena yells over their Mom. “I invited them.”

Their Mom shakes her head. It couldn’t have been Lena's idea and she turns to Letty yet again.

“Stop it!” Galena steps in front of Letty. “Quit blaming it on her. Letty told Dom to stay away tonight because of this. Why cant you accept them?”

“He's trouble. They are all trouble.” Their Dad scowls. They go off on how bad an influence Dom's been to Letty but she had been going the wrong way anyway. Its when they start blaming Lena’s sudden lack of sensibleness that she cuts them off.

“I've going out at night to illegal races before Letty. _I'm_ the one who took her to the first one!”

Letty's shocked to hear Lena cop to that. To have her sister sticking up for her…

Its Han trying to apologize- all respectful like- that gets Lena to blow her top.

“And one more thing.” Galena glares at their parents, yanking Han out of her way. “This is my boyfriend. His name is Han and I'm not a virgin anymore. We’ve been having sex the last few days.”

Letty smothers a laugh. Their parents are in shock unable to find the words to reprimand their daughters.

“Come on.” Letty grabs Lena’s arm and they hurry out onto the sidewalk.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have added that last part?” Lena breathes on a shaky laugh.

“We didn’t need to know, Lenny.” Dom agrees but he's laughing. Then Letty starts laughing and before they make it the block all four of them are laughing.

Letty and Lena end up hugging each other. “Thanks.”

“You're my sister.” Lena breathes trying to get over the fit of laughter. “It was time.”


End file.
